Soulless
by sneezingapple
Summary: No particular referance to the film. Yes, I know this doesn't fit the films but I wrote it before the 3rd one came out, but still. Davy Jones does appear eventually coz he is well the best character EVER!.
1. The Witch

I do not own any of the characters except for Mary, Makura and the random little singapore veggie dude at the beginning - k?

Singapore.

A man hurried past trailing a cart of fruit and vegetables. He stopped and stared down a dark alley between the herbal remedies shop and The Inn. He put down his cart and put his thumb on his lips, closed his eyes and muttered something to himself. Mary walked cautiously up to him.

"What's down there?" Mary asked.

The man looked at her in surprise.

"Makura," he replied suddenly, "Witch."

"Witch?" said Mary sacasticly.

The man didn't understand. He stuttered.

"God be wid you," he said and he picked up his cart and scurried off.

Mary looked suspiciously down the crack in the buildings. She was filled with anger and intrigue. She wandered a little down the alley. It was dark and there were many dead trees overhanging her.

"I hate witches," she said, "Superstitious bitches. No good time wasting hags."

She continued down the alley and then came across a street. There were rows of dilapidated houses, all seemingly abandoned and invested with rats - except for one at the end of the street. It had two downstairs lights on. Mary sauntered forwards and knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a voice within before the second knock.

Mary creaked the door open and peered inside.

"Makura?" asked Mary edgily to the old lady sitting at the table.

"Yes, child," she said as she hid some papers under the desk.

There was a homely fire blazing behind her and strange objects hanging from the walls and ceiling. Makura was coloured and old and wore rags and a necklace with dangily charms such as teeth of animals, claws of birds, beads, rings etc.

"You look familiar child," said Makura, "What's your name?"

"Um... Mary," said Mary.

"And what's your purpose here... Mary?" said Makura.

"Um... Err," said Mary as she was not expecting to be so well treated, "Curiosity, I suppose."

"Really?" said Makura, "Curious about what? Witches?"

"Well," laughed Mary nervously, "Err...yes. I feel that witches are over-rated and tend to waste their time."

Makura smiled.

"You seem familiar, child," she said after a while.

Makura stared at Mary hard. Mary felt her soul being searched and her thoughts being read as if she could hide nothing from Makura. She was scared.

"No," said Mary hurriedly as she headed for the door, "I'll go now."

"Wait, I have a gift for you," said Makura sternly.

"A...a gift?" said Mary stopping at the door, "For me?"

"You don't belong here," said Makura, "Take this."

Makura took a box out from under her desk and held it out. Mary walked forward and took it carefully. She opened it.

"A compass?" said Mary.

"Follow it," said Makura knowingly.

"Where does it go?" asked Mary a little freaked out.

"I don't know, go find out!" commanded Makura.

Mary stepped aback. She took another look at the compass and then at Makura.

"It says I should go out," said Mary.

Makura showed Mary the door. Mary looked at the door and then at Makura. She turned around and went out of the door. She headed out of the street and out of the alley. Makura took out her papers again.

"Ungrateful bitch," she said, and carried on with her spells and whatnot.


	2. The Encounter

Mary was sailing for 3 days following the compass needle until the compass kept spinning. She was lacking food and water and couldn't understand why the compass led her to the middle of the ocean.

"This must be where I should be," said Mary a little confused.

As soon as she said this, white water frothed beside the ship. The water became more choppy and dark. Suddenly a huge ship emerged from the depths. The sails were covered in barnacles and the creatures on board were human, but didn't look it. They had sea features like barnacles, sea weed, fish and sharks merging with their bodies to form a whole new species of their own. The captain walked on deck.

"Shit," said Mary and she walked to the other end of her ship and ducked her head.

The captain and half the crew boarded Mary's ship. They didn't seem to move, they just appeared on deck.

Mary turned her head around to find a hammerhead face snarling at her.

"To your knees," it demanded.

Mary stood frozen in shock. The hammerhead man kneed her in the back of her knees so she fell to the floor. He gripped her shoulders down hard so she couldn't escape. Mary put her head down so her face couldn't be seen.

"Who are you?" said the captain, "And what do you want?"

Mary kept quiet.

"I am Davy Jones," said the captain and he leaned towards her, "I am the captain of the Flying Dutchman and the king of the high seas and I demand that you answer me."

Mary lowered her head further and whimpered.

Davy twitched his head to the side in thought and extended a claw to raise Mary's head.

Mary's head slowly looked up and smiled awkwardly.

"Mary?" said Davy breathing heavily, "Mary!"

Mary stood up slowly. She was holding back the tears in her eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" she shouted, "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

Davy tried to conceal his own tears.

"I'm sorry," he said pathetically, "I'm so, so sorry."

The crew men looked around wondering what to do.

"A little privacy please?" said Davy to his crew.

The crew were confused but went back to the Flying Dutchman the same way they came.

"How did you...?" began Davy.

"Accidentally," said Mary, "I wouldn't dream of looking for you."

They were both crying with shock. Emotion welled up inside both of them.

"Why not?" said Davy wiping his tears with his tentacles.

"Because of what you did to us..."


	3. A Flashback

flashback

200 years ago, Davy was 18, very handsome and was walking along a busy pirate port. He was the first mate for a pirate ship that was not very well known or scary. He walked past a house a young lady walked out the door and onto the doorstep. The girl was 17, pretty and single. Their eyes met. Davy smiled and the lady blushed.

"Do you want to come inside?" said the lady.

Davy smiled and followed her in and closed the door behind him.

The room was warm and cosy with a burning fire billowing. Nobody was in the house except for those two. The lady stood in the middle of the room and Davy waited at the door.

"Sit down," said the lady.

Davy found a wooden chair and sat down. The lady sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck. They both smiled at each other.

"So what's your name?" asked Davy sweetly.

"Phoebe," said the lady and she kissed him on the lips lightly, "You?"

"David, but they call me Davy," said Davy smiling widely.

"Well, Davy," said Phoebe as she took his hat off and threw it behind her, "You look like you could do with a friend to keep you warm at night times."

They kissed and hugged each other a lot and then Phoebe stood up. Davy watched her, smiling uncontrollably. She walked towards the stairs and coaxed Davy to follow. Davy laughed a little and followed her.

----

10 months later, Phoebe gave birth to a baby girl. Davy had stayed with Phoebe all that time. They named the baby Mary.

"I love you," said Phoebe.

"I love you too," said Davy and they both hugged their child, "And I'll always be here for this child."

Phoebe smiled and held Mary close to her.

"Thank you," she said, "for this child. I don't suppose it would change anything if we got married?"

"No," said Davy, "I don't think so. I'd still love you. And besides, I haven't got the money or the time. I like things the way they are."

"Me too," said Phoebe.

"And I want to see this little girl grow up to be strong," said Davy, "Like her daddy."

They both laughed and rested their heads on each other's.

----

3 years later, Davy came back from the pub after a meeting with the rest of the pirate crew. He stormed into his house with tears in his eyes.

"I've got to go," said Davy.

"What? Where?" said Phoebe.

"DADDY!" said Mary as she waddled towards him with her arms out.

Davy picked her up and hugged her close, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Daddy's got to go."

"Where?" asked Mary.

"I don't know," said Davy, "But...I'm not coming back."

Phoebe ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"What's happened?" whispered Phoebe, "What have they said?"

"We have to go on a voyage," whispered Davy back, "And I can't back away."

"Why not? I'll hide you."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't say. It's very dangerous."

"Why are you going?"

They were both crying now.

"Because I have to."

"Please...don't."

"Daddy?" said Mary.

"Goodbye dear." he bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He stood up and hugged Phoebe for a long time.

"Goodbye," he sobbed and walked out of the door.

end of flashback


	4. The Happy Ending We Hoped For

Mary had tears rolling down her cheek and Davy was beginning to well up as well. Mary pushed Davy back gently.

"I can't do this," said Mary, "It isn't right. I don't know you."

Davy twitched his tentacles in confusion.

"Wh... Why?" he asked.

"You've never been there for me," Mary said, "I don't know you."

Davy lowered his head.

"Cheer up," Mary encouraged, "I don't hate you. Much."

Davy looked up and chuckled desolately.

"Shall we get back to my ship then?" said Davy.

"Aye, why not," Mary tried to smile - failed.

"Now hold onto me and close your eyes," said Davy.

Mary reluctantly put her arms around Davy's waist and rested her head on his chest. Davy's eyes twitched slightly. Mary closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes again. She was aboard the Dutchman. The crew stared at her.

Davy went into the cabin followed by Mary. He sat at the organ and tested a few of the keys. Mary stood in awe at the amazing instrument.

Davy played. Mary stood with her mouth open, watching. Davy stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Do you play?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "Well, not as good as that!"

Davy smiled and stood up to let her have a go. Mary grinned and sat down and tested a few keys. She played Hall of the Mountain King. There were a few mistakes but she covered them up well. She finished playing.

"Good," nodded Davy, "Not bad."

The smiled a little.

BANG!

A gunshot came from on deck and Davy's and Mary's head turned simultaneously.

"COME OUT JONES!" shouted an unfamiliar voice, "MATTERS OF GREAT IMPORTANCE! A CERTAIN HEART SEEMS TO BE IN OUR POSSESSION!"

"Not Jack," said Davy confused as he headed towards the door.

Mary followed closely.

Davy opened the cabin door and stepped out grandly. He was cuffed and escorted to the centre of the deck and pushed to his knees. He noticed that two of his crew men had been shot to death and lay bleeding on the floor. There were a lot of the navy soldiers standing to attention guarding the rest of the crew. The navy ship was small and streamlined. It would have easily caught up with them off guard.

Mary was left unnoticed by the cabin door.

A man strode forward. He wasn't very big, very strong but he was high in authority which made him look more fearful.

"Well, well," he said, "Davy Jones, I presume."

"_Captain_ Davy Jones," said Davy as he held his head up proudly, "And who are you?"

The man sneered.

"I am Lord Beckett, leader of the East India Trading company," he said, "And you have every reason to fear me."

"Why?" demanded Davy.

"Because I have your heart," laughed Beckett taking out a piece of bloody cloth.

The remaining crew stared nervously and tense as it beat slowly.

"And because of that, I'm supposed to fear you, eh?" sneered Davy, "I can live without it."

Beckett's face fell. He frowned. He took the heart out of the cloth and pointed his gun at it.

"Eh?" leered Beckett, "How about now?"

"Nope," grinned Davy smugly, "I don't care."

Beckett squeezed the heart in frustration. Davy yelled in pain and grabbed his chest.

Mary opened her mouth to shout. She held her hand out to help but then thought better of it. She hardly knew him, why should she help him? And anyway, she didn't want to attract attention to herself.

"Do you don't fear me now?" smirked Beckett.

"Ung... no reason," gasped Davy, "to."

Beckett's face fell. He looked at the heart and squeezed again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" screamed Davy as he flung his head back.

"Stop that!" shouted Mary. She didn't care who these people in front of her were, that just wasn't nice.

All the soldiers and Lord Beckett darted their eyes in her direction.

"Stay away," winced Davy, "Just stay back!"

"And who's this?" smiled Beckett.

"None of your damn business," snapped Davy.

Beckett threw the heart to the floor and Davy yelled in pain again. Beckett leaned forward so he was square with Davy's face.

"I think you'll find," he said, "That it is totally my business."

Davy breathed heavily and stared back grimly.

"She's my daughter," he said reluctantly.

Beckett stood up and smiled broadly.

"Do you like your father, kid?" shouted Beckett, "Do you hate to see him suffer?"

Beckett dug his heel into Davy's heart. Davy yelled louder.

"He's no father of mine!" screamed Mary, "But _YOU_ are just an evil bastard!"

She ran forward to hand poised, ready to hit Beckett but he pulled out his gun. She froze staring sternly at him.

"You're mean," she said,

"I know," he replied, "I gathered that from what you said before. But there's nothing you can do about it."

He dug his heel into Davy's heart on the floor. Blood seeped out and Davy collapsed to the floor screaming in agony.

Mary's breathing grew heavier, she clenched her fists and began to walk forward. She was in a state of rage. She couldn't stand unnecessary suffering. She accelerated towards Beckett.

Beckett cocked the hammer back and grinned. Mary carried on walking forwards getting faster and faster. She was about 20 feet away when Beckett realised that she hadn't stopped.

"No," whimpered Davy.

Mary drew her hand back ready to hit...

BANG!

Mary froze. Beckett held the smoking gun in his hands. He was pale-faced and shocked. Mary opened her mouth to speak but blood dripped out. She fell to her knees. Blood spread down her shirt.

Davy tried to speak but he was in too much pain. Tears flooded to his eyes and rolled on the floor, sobbing and covering his eyes.

"Dad?" said Mary as she flopped to the floor, blood spreading on deck.

The navy soldiers stared at Beckett shocked to think that he'd shot her. Davy's crew bowed their head as a sign of respect. Beckett looked at the gun, shocked at himself for what he had done.

"Why?" whispered Davy, "Just, why?"

Davy looked at his daughter and sniffed and sobbed. Black blood dripped out of his mouth with the pain. Beckett was still staring at his gun. Then he stared at Davy with his mouth open with disbelief. He looked back. He could see the pain and mourning in Davy's eyes and he felt strange and awkward.

Beckett bent down and picked up Davy heart. It was black from blood and was crippled and beaten. He held it up and pointed his gun towards it. He looked down at Davy. He was smiling weakly and nodding. Beckett closed his eyes and sighed. He looked up and put the heart on the barrier of the ship. He cocked the hammer, aimed and shot.

Davy yelped weakly, breathed heavily and then relaxed.

Beckett dropped the gun and lowered his head. The soldiers stopped staring at the events taking place and stood to attention again and waited for their orders.

"Let's go," he said wearily. He had a tear in his eye and he headed for the ship.

"But what about the crew?" said one of the soldiers.

"Leave 'em," he said, "Lets' go."

The soldiers shrugged and left the pirates standing. They walked the gangplanks back to their ship and made sail. Lord Beckett resigned to his cabin and didn't emerge.

Davy's crew didn't know what to do so the first mate was made to take charge.

"Set sail for Tortuga," commanded the new captain, "And we'll go from there."

Davy's and Mary's bodies lay on the deck, lifeless and still. The crew did the honourable thing and placed them in the small ship that Mary had arrived in. The crew had a miniature funeral but it was difficult without the captain. The new captain carried out the service.

They sunk the small ship somberly.

Mary and Davy would be lost to the depths.

Forever.

Together.

At last.


End file.
